Summer Break
by nkb07
Summary: It's summer break for Phil, Pim, and Keely. May be a little Pheely, I'm not sure yet. 5 reviews and I will continue!
1. Hawaii

Phil of the Future

Summer Break

Chapter 1

_Sunday_

Barb: Kids, how would you like to go to Hawaii?

Phil and Pim: Cool!

Barb: Keely, if your mom says it's okay, you can come, too.

Keely: I'll ask her.

Phil: Awesome!

_Keely's House – Sunday evening_

Keely: Mom, can I ask you a question?

Mandy: You just did. (Laughs)

Keely: Mom, that's so not funny.

Mandy: Sorry, nugget. So, what's on your mind?

Keely: Well, Phil and his family are going to Hawaii, and Mrs. Diffy said that if it was okay with you, that I could go, too.

Mandy: Well, you better start packing, then.

Keely: Seriously?

Mandy: Sure, now go before I change my mind!

_Phone conversation – Sunday evening_

Ring, Ring 

Phil: Hello?

Keely: Hey, Phil.

Phil: Oh, hey Keel. So, what'd your mom say?

Keely: Can you believe it Phil, she actually said yes!

Pim (downstairs): PHIL!

Phil: Keely, I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?

Keely: Okay.

Phil: Bye.

Keely: Bye.

Downstairs, in the living room – Sunday evening 

Phil: What is it, Pim?

Lloyd: We're in here, son.

Barb: Kids, there was a little problem at the hotel we're staying at.

Pim: What happened? I don't have to share a room with Blondie, do I?

Lloyd: Actually- -

Pim: NOOOOO!

Barb: Well, Phil, would you be comfortable sharing a room with Keely?

**_End Chapter 1_**

**Ooh, a cliffy! Hopefully, this story will be better than the last. I got only 8 measly reviews. Oh yeah, and my "horrible" older brother left on Sunday. ;)**

Nkb07


	2. Preparations and more surprises…

Chapter 2 – Preparations and more surprises…

Phil was pondering the thought for a few minutes. _Sharing a room with Keely, _he thought, _that's pure luck._

Unfortunately, Pim had other ideas.

Pim: Why would you let them share a room, mom?

Barb: Because they're mature enough to handle it. Right, Phil?

Pim: Yeah, Yeah, you say that. But, then, the next thing you know, Keely's in a hospital bed, giving birth to a hideous Little Miss Sunshine, Jr.

Lloyd: Pim go to your room, now!

Pim: Just saying.

Pim stomped upstairs and shut her door.

Barb: Well, Phil?

Phil: Why not, mom. I'll do it.

Lloyd: Hey who knows, maybe Phil will get lucky while we're there, ay, Barb?

Barb: Honey, you know they way too young for that. They aren't even dating, yet. Besides, they're only 17.

_Ring, Ring._

Phil: Hello?

Keely: Hey, Phil.

Phil: Oh, hey Keel.

Keely: So, what happened earlier.

Phil: Well you almost ended up sharing a room with Pim, but--

Keely: WHAT?

Phil: Calm down, Keely. Things are fine. They are putting you and me in a room together. ALONE.

Keely: More alone time with my Philly-Willy!

Phil: Hey, I thought that was off the table!

Keely: Bye, Phil!

……………………………._End Chapter 2…………………………………………_


	3. Preparations and more surprises…Part 2

**Sorry about the long wait, but here it is!**

Chapter 3 - Preparations and More Surprises Part 2

_Rrrriiinnngg! Rrrriiiinnggg! _went Phil's cell phone.

Phil was furious becuase it was only 3:30 in the morning. Even worse: it was Keely.

"Hello?" Phil mumbled, still half asleep. "Hey, Phil, I hope I didn't wake you." Keely answered chirpily. She sounded happy. Phil replied, " Keel, it's 3 am, what do you think?" Keely said, "Phil, I want you to come over when you get up. I need help packing." Phil isn't too happy." Help you pack? You called me at 3 in the morning so I could help you pack?" Keely chirped put, "Yep! Phil ,come by aroung 8, okay, bye. I love you" GASP! Keely couldn't belive she let that slip out! She hung up with a flash, and prayed that Phil hadn't heard her. But, unfortunatly for her, he did.

**And, that dumd document manager was giving me problems yesterday(Sunday). Sorry, it's so short, but it's all I had. Oh, well. R & R. E-mail me your ideas at . Peace out, from Texas! Hey guys, send a chain letter to your friends so they can email disney about Phil1. It's one of our only chances!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey, guys. I decided to lay off this story for a while. I want to start a raly fic . It will start with them pulling up to a glamorous mansion. Any ideas? By the way, thanks, DramaQueen94 for that idea!

**Mucho love,**

**Nkb07**


	5. The Trip

**Hey, everybody. Sorry about the long wait and all the spelling mistakes in Chapter 3. Here's Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 – The Trip

_Saturday morning._ The day of the trip to Hawaii. Everyone was so excited! Keely and the Diffy's went to LAX (airport) and waited for the plane to be called. Phil and Keely went to get some snacks while Lloyd, Barb, and Pim watched the news. Then, finally at 8:00am, they called flight 743, for Hawaii. The kids could hardly contain themselves. Before the trip, Lloyd and Barb had used the Wzrd on Pim to keep her from using snide remarks towards Phil and Keely.

They were the first to board the plane. Phil and Keely had seats together, by themselves, Barb and Lloyd had seats together, but, unfortunately, Pim was in between them. After the plane was up in the air for a while Phil turned towards Keel, who was looking out the window. "Keely," Phil asked. "Yes, Phil," she replied without turning away from the mesmerizing sight outside. "I think I love you." Keely froze in position, and then she turned around and stared into Phil's chocolate brown eyes. "Is this some sick joke, or are you serious?" Phil was shocked that she would even think that he would be kidding. So, to make sure that she knew, he kissed her, passionately. They made out for several minutes until a stewardess came interrupted them to ask them about snacks and drinks. Keely got a bag of pretzels and apple juice. Phil got a bag of peanuts, and shared Keely's apple juice. They held hands for the rest of the flight.

About 7 hours later, they finally made it to Hawaii. They were to stay in Maui, which no one had a problem with. That is, except for Pim. Phil and Keely made out in their hotel and were so close to doing the "no-no", but Phil's parents knocked, asking if they wanted to go swimming. And, of course, they went. Then, they went to luau and went back to the hotel and fell asleep.

**So, how did you like it? I finally got rid of my writer's block issue. I am on winter break for the next 2 weeks, so that means no Honors assignments (English & Math) to keep me from writing. I will update Real World, soon, and I hope to complete them both over the break and start a new story. Stay tuned in!**


End file.
